


Para mi hija con amor

by Conii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien también te quiere, F/M, Marinette - Freeform, Pobre Mari, Sabine shippea Adrinette, Stormy Weather 2, carta de Sabine a Marinette, miraculous - Freeform, miraculousladybug, pero todavía no lo sabe, sabine - Freeform, te quiero hija
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conii/pseuds/Conii
Summary: No había nada en el mundo que le doliera a Sabine más que saber que su hija estaba sufriendo. Estaba consciente de que no podía arreglar sus problemas, pero al menos siempre estaría allí para ella.





	Para mi hija con amor

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto justo después del estreno de Stormy Weather 2. Pero tranquilos, no hay spoilers :)

_"Querida Marinette:_

_Sé que esto es extraño, estoy segura de que estás preguntándote por qué tu madre de pronto decidió darte esta carta. Honestamente, digamos que me tardé un poco en darme cuenta_ _de_ _que quería hablarte_ _sobre_ _los pensamientos que últimamente han estado merodeando en mi cabeza, y me tardé aún más en entender que tenía que poner esos pensamientos en papel si quería compartirlos contigo. Te avergüenzas muy fácilmente, no quería que trataras de escaparte de mí cuando intentara tocar el tema. Te conozco bien, Marinette._

_Antes de que entres en pánico, déjame asegurarte que no tienes nada que temer. La razón por la cual estoy escribiendo esta carta es porque yo—o mejor dicho, tú—preferiría mantener estas palabras en secreto. Una vez que leas esto, no te voy a pedir que hables conmigo. Por supuesto que me gustaría que lo hicieras, pero no te pediré que lo hagas, no voy a obligarte a hablar sobre algo que no quieres compartir conmigo. He pensado mucho en esto y no voy a negar que es difícil, y es que si hay algo en el mundo que deseo es que tú confíes en mí, pero no puedo evitar que tengas tus secretos o que quieras resolver tus problemas por tu cuenta, por mucho que yo quiera ayudar. Ahora bien, si tú quieres hablar conmigo, no lo pienses dos veces, cariño. Incluso si es vergonzoso, yo siempre estaré ahí para escuchar lo que sea que tengas que decir._

_Ya debes estar preguntándote de qué estoy hablando. Bueno, como ya dije antes, te conozco. La verdad es que ni siquiera conozco a tu padre de la forma_ _en_ _que te conozco a ti. Conozco cada una de tus caras, conozco tus miedos, tus fantasías y tus sueños, incluso puedo decir que sé cuando algo malo te sucedió en la escuela en el momento en que pones un pie de vuelta en la casa. Te he conocido por catorce años, Marinette. Te conozco desde que eras solo un pequeño bebé, te conocí antes de que siquiera abrieras tus preciosos ojos azules por primera vez._

 _Y porque te conozco, también sé de algunos secretos que nunca quisiste decirme, esos secretos que compartes con tus amigas, pero no conmigo. Sé, por ejemplo, que tu corazón ya no es solo tuyo, que hay alguien más que posee tu corazón tanto como tú. No fue difícil darme cuenta, la verdad. Después de ocho años escuchándote lloriquear antes de ir a la escuela, de pronto querías ir. Después de trece años siendo tu mamá, por primera vez vi tu mirada perdida, una sonrisa soñadora en tus labios, y rubor cubriendo tus mejillas cada vez que alguien mencionaba su nombre. Debo admitir que era extraño al comienzo. A mi hija, a mi linda bebé,_ _l_ _e gustaba alguien por primera vez. Mi única niña estaba creciendo, estaba creciendo tan rápido que me asusté. Ella va a dejarme algún día, no me va a necesitar más y se va a ir. Se va a enamorar, formará su propia familia, y ya no habrá suficiente espacio para sus viejos padres._

_Me asusté bastante, debo decir. Todo eso de "mi hija ya es una adolescente" era nuevo para mí, así que no sabía qué pensar. Por supuesto que mis miedos vuelven de vez en cuando, pero supongo que aprendí cómo controlarlos, y lo más importante, aprendí a aceptarlos. Mi bebé se irá algún día, no hay manera de impedirlo._

_En ese momento, cuando descubrí tu crush, nunca imaginé que se convertiría en lo que es hoy. Déjame explicarme: era tu primer crush, él era un chico que acababas de conocer. Seguramente no sería nada grande, las niñas de trece años no se enamoran, son demasiado jóvenes para eso, se le olvidará pronto._

_Pero no se te olvidó. Ha pasado más de un año y no se te ha olvidado. De hecho, sé que el sentimiento que tienes por este chico se ha vuelto más y más fuerte hasta el punto de que sí te enamoraste_ _._ _Lo veo en tus ojos, querida, ellos brillan cuando piensas en él. Tu sonrisa es más grande, tu piel parece más sana. Cuando me di cuenta de todo eso, entendí que esto no podía ser algo malo. ¿Cómo puede ser malo si este amor te hace tan feliz?_ _Es_ _aterrador, pero tan hermoso a la vez. ¿Cómo podría desear que este amor desapareciera, si jamás había visto a mi bebé más viva?_

_De seguro estás tan roja como un tomate ahora, pero no te estaría diciendo todo esto si no lo creyese necesario. Al comienzo, cuando uno empieza a enamorarse de alguien, uno conoce todos los lados buenos del amor: las mariposas, las sonrisas, esperanza, fantasías. Pero, a medida que el tiempo pasa, uno descubre que el amor tiene también sus lados oscuros: miedo, tristeza, rechazo, decepción. Y yo sé que no necesito decirte todo esto, porque sé que ya has descubierto esos lados oscuros por tu cuenta._

_Sé que has sufrido, Marinette. Oh, linda, sé mucho más de lo que tú crees. Alya y tú intentan ser lo más discretas posibles cuando hablan de ello en tu habitación, pero no siempre son lo suficientemente discretas. Sé que tienes problemas para hablarle, sé que has intentado invitarlo a salir pero nunca has podido, sé que has intentado una y otra vez decirle cómo te sientes pero las cosas jamás han resultado como esperabas. Y además, he visto la forma en que tu piel palidece cada vez que piensas en él con alguien más. Tú has sufrido mucho últimamente, me rompe el corazón saber lo difícil que ha sido todo esto para ti. Te he oído llorando tantas veces en tu dormitorio, y cuando he ido a verte en las noches, te he escuchado susurrando su nombre en tus sueños. Mi bebé, tú no mereces todo ese dolor. Lo has intentado, ambas sabemos que sí, has intentado tanto que tu frustración está creciendo en conjunto con tus miedos, y te sientes como si estuvieras en un punto muy lejano al que quieres llegar, perdiendo tu oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz._

_Pero eso no es cierto, cariño. Tu frustración te ciega, te impide analizar tu escenario actual. ¿Acaso no lo has visto? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que todos esos intentos, sin importar cómo resultaron, significan progreso? ¿Alguna vez has comparado a la Marinette que eras hace un año con la Marinette que eres hoy? Sí puedes hablar con él ahora, querida, yo te he escuchado hablando con él. Es cierto que todavía te pones nerviosa, pero progreso es progreso, y ese progreso es el fruto de tu esfuerzo. Has fracasado algunas veces, sí, y los nervios no van a desaparecer de un día para otro, pero todos esos intentos, aunque sean pequeños, son algo de lo que debes enorgullecerte. Oh, Marinette, eres tan valiente, cariño. Lentamente, muy lentamente, has ido construyendo el camino hacia tu felicidad, hacia el corazón del chico que amas._

_No sé cómo se siente él, no tengo cómo saberlo. No puedo mentir y decirte que él se enamorará de ti pronto, no puedo permitirme darte ilusiones en vano, eso sería demasiado irresponsable. Pero hay algo de lo que estoy bastante segura, una conclusión que saqué después de todas esas veces en que los he visto a ustedes dos juntos: ese chico te adora, Marinette. No de la forma que quieres todavía, pero te adora. Eres una amiga para él. Él, el chico más solitario que hemos conocido, te considera una amiga. ¿No es eso un logro? ¿No es eso algo de lo que estar orgullosa también? ¿Puedes ver que en realidad no estás en el mismo lugar que el año pasado? ¿Acaso no entiendes que gracias a tus esfuerzos pasaste de ser compañera a ser amiga? Celébrate a ti misma, querida. Sé que amistad no es precisamente lo que buscas con él, pero es un buen paso. Las relaciones necesitan tiempo para tomar forma, no puedes apurar más las cosas, no cuando se trata de amor. Felicítate a ti misma y espera un poco más, la paciencia es la clave._

_Te juro que si tuviera la manera de protegerte de un corazón roto, lo haría, pero no existe tal cosa. Eres una jovencita que está aprendiendo a amar, e incluso si duele, vas a valorar estas experiencias en el futuro. Esos sentimientos y pensamientos que te hieren sí te están llevando a alguna parte, y la forma en que sigues intentándolo sin importar lo duro que_ _sea_ _me hace la mamá más orgullosa del mundo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Marinette, tanto de mi bebé como de la mujer en la que te estás convirtiendo. Es un alivio enorme verte esforzándote tanto por hacerte a ti misma feliz, tan segura de lo que quieres para tu vida. Te prometo que eres la chica más fuerte, valiente y determinada que conozco (¡y he conocido a Ladybug!). Te mereces lo mejor, todos podemos verlo, y apuesto a que él lo ve también._

 _Linda, sin importar lo que pase, nunca pierdas la fe. Como ya te dije, no quiero ser irresponsable, no te diré que las cosas van a salir exactamente de la forma que quieres porque no tengo_ _cómo_ _saber eso, pero si hay algo que sí sé es que tienes todo mi apoyo. Acércate a mí si me necesitas, pídeme consejos si quieres. Si deseas invitarlo a cenar, solo dinos y no te diremos que no (a menos que estés castigada, por supuesto). Queremos que estés feliz, cariño. No tienes que hacerlo todo sola._

_Eres muy amada, Marinette, nunca lo olvides. Eres el mejor regalo que he recibido y nada va a cambiar eso._

_Te amo mucho._

  
_-Sabine."_

•••  


Tal y como prometió, Sabine no preguntó sobre la carta que Marinette halló en su escritorio cuando se levantó. Sabía que la había encontrado, las mejillas de Marinette se tiñeron de rojo tan pronto como su mirada se cruzó con la suya a la mañana siguiente. Pero incluso cuando Sabine nunca pensó que su hija de verdad iba a querer hablar sobre ello, sí se decepcionó un poco cuando Marinette estaba por irse a la escuela como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Vas a almorzar con Alya hoy?—Sabine preguntó, sus manos acomodando ágilmente una hilera de macarons en el mostrador.

—Síp—respondió simplemente—. ¡Adiós, mamá!

Sabine suspiró cuando se fue. Por supuesto que no diría nada, ella era demasiado tímida cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos por Adrien.  _Bueno_ , pensó,  _al menos leyó la carta._

Pero si había algo que definitivamente no se estaba esperando, era ver a Marinette corriendo de vuelta a casa apenas unos segundos más tarde, empujando las puertas con sus dedos delgados para terminar abalanzándose sobre su madre, sus brazos rodeando su torso y su rostro enterrado en su cuello.

—Gracias, mamá— susurró contra su piel.

Marinette de verdad no tenía idea. Fue eso lo que Sabine pensó mientras la veía cruzando la calle de camino a la escuela. Marinette no tenía idea de lo especial que era, de lo hermosa que era su alma. Pero Sabine lo sabía bien.  _Y quizás, si Mari es lo suficientemente suertuda..._ , se dijo a sí misma,  _Adrien va a saberlo también._


End file.
